


just a happy little scry

by grumpy_squirrel



Series: critical role: canonverse snippets [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Travelercon preparations, and 'back to normal' for Essek, the Traveler's trying his best, this ficlet is weird. just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_squirrel/pseuds/grumpy_squirrel
Summary: Essek and Jester sometimes put masks on. It's second nature to them at this point. Masks make it easier not to deal with people, help tell them exactly what they want to hear. Convince that everything is fine.
Relationships: Artagan & Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre & Essek Thelyss
Series: critical role: canonverse snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815541
Kudos: 51





	just a happy little scry

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written and posted exclusively to AO3. If you're seeing it elsewhere - they do not have my permission to display or share it #

Essek already misses the Nein. And he has no _right_ to miss them, not after what he's done. Or rather, after what came to light. _Light._ He scoffs. Figures Luxon mocks him even there, planting the phrase so ironic directly into his mind. That’s what he gets for stealing the stupid rock in the first place.

Anyway, the point is, Essek _already_ misses the Nein. It's only been a few days, and yet no contact reached him from them. He’s not sure what he expected, but he was certain a message from Jester would come to him at any time now. He's had a moment of his own weakness yesterday when he traced the symbol for Sending, stopping himself at the last moment from saying anything out loud. Gods, how did he even survive that month when they just... vanished? Ah, right, routine.

Routine finds him quick, he knows routine; just three days after the peace talks concluded Essek's back to his position as if nothing big happened. He’s walking through the cold and dark corridors of the Dungeon of Penance, a tray with untouched rice balls in his hand. He sighs in resignation as he leaves the heavily guarded cells and heads upstairs towards the entrance. He's really trying more humane approach to interrogations, directly against the Queen's orders. It's not his fault the prisoner - this 'Vence' the Mighty Nein discovered and followed until they got Yasha back - isn't cooperating, he knows this. He also can’t do much about methods of other jailors, but at the very least he can try to listen to his own developing conscience. He shakes his head and sighs again, catching a small floating bubble in his peripheral vision, revealed with the building's wards against invisibility. _Huh._ He approaches it with a quiet whisper.

"I hope it's you, Jester? Miss you, I'm sorry, see you soon." He dispels it with a flick of wrist. He's still bound by protocol. The Shadowhand of the Bright Queen. The traitor allied with the Cerberus Assembly. What's the difference, really? Both factions keep telling him what to do. Essek sighs deeply once more, suddenly feeling really tired. He massages his eyes with the palms of his hands, scowling at the pair of guards daring to look at him with concern.  _ Go back to your post. Just, just, just stick to doing your job, and leave  _ me _ alone. _

"Have a nice day," he murmurs instead as he walks out on the streets of Shadowshire, leaving the guard shift bewildered.

* * *

Jester is forcibly ejected from the scry, choked up giggle escapes her lips.

"That was a... success?" The Traveler's voice rumbles amused by her ear, but not in her head as usual, as they head deeper into the jungle, decorating the trees and vines on their way, preparing the volcano island for the best party Wildemount would ever see.

As they reach the makeshift camp the Mighty Nein set up for themselves, she simply exclaims, "Oh man, you guys! Essek must be very wise, he succeeded his save on my scry, I'm gonna have to try tomorrow."

"Aw, Jessie, I'm sure you'll catch him pooping at some point!"

She laughs awkwardly at Beau's encouragement. "Yeah... 'M sure I will~"

Artagan only blinks at the exchange, his expression blank. The lie confuses him even more. _Mortals._ He doesn't like seeing Jester sad, though.

* * *

The Travelercon isn't starting exactly how she imagined it to go. Having Artagan nearby again is nice, but he's especially busy right now, trying to somehow set up a stage without accidentally creating a theater. It's... a process, and the Mighty Nein help as much as they can, even if they don’t exactly understand their very high standards and sophisticated needs. And it's... it's nice. But it kinda feels like someone is missing. Someone... who apparently wants to see her soon?

She approaches the Archfey quietly later in the evening, "Psst!"

"Yes, Jester dear?"

"Do we have any juice for Sending left today?"

"I shall squeeze one out for you."

"Perfect!” Jester drags him aside. "This is to Essek."

"I figured." The redhead only rolls his eyes and puts up two loose fists, ready to count the words for her.

"Hi, Essek! Um, it was me, earlier. What were you doing? You're feeding your prisoners now?"

"You have a few more," Artagan whispers and wiggles his fingers.

"Ohmygosh I wish you were here, are you sure you don't want to join us to party at the volcano??"

The Traveler shakes his head at the rapid fire question, still debating if he should count 'ohmygosh' as one word or three. This definitely wasn't in the God Manual, not that he’s read it to begin with. He’d like a refund.

"Would you like me to send the rest in another message, or...?"

"I’m good. Thanks!"

* * *

Back in Rosohna, on the other side of the continent, the Shadowhand Essek Thelyss suddenly feels his cheeks getting really warm. It takes him a while to recognise the feeling as embarrassment, and that in itself causes another wave of such to bloom on his face.

"Yes. Um, yeah. I'm trying. He's refusing, but they'll break him eventually. I'm not sure he deserves this kindness, but I'm trying." He adds before he can bite his tongue to stop himself, "I miss you."

Jester's delighted screech scares a few birds in the vicinity, loud and so so so very smug. She collects herself before her friends get alarmed.

She immediately sends another message, and it’s a tone Essek really can’t argue with, "Rumblecusp. Be there or be square. Bring cupcakes."


End file.
